Not My Cup of Tea
by 1029384756
Summary: When Kaito's family goes on vacation, Nigaito stays home sick. Kaito, who is suposed to take care of him, forgot he had prior engagments. So who does he call to help? Dear, sweet Miku. Miku/Nigaito. *I apoligize for the terrible summary. I promise, it's alot better.*


**Hey ya'll! Lexi here! I've had this idea for a while but lost inspiration for it till I read Awesomeangels story 'Forever", so thanks:)**

**This story is just a short thing to get rid of writer's block, so it won't be that long.**

**Really not much to say except I think I went a little comma crazy. Oops.**

* * *

RING! RING!

"Hello?" A young teal haired man answered the phone.

"Hey, Mikuo. Is your sister home?" A male voice responded from the other end.

"Uh, yeah. She's upstairs, I think. Hold on." Mikuo said, walking to the bottom of the steps, "Miku! Phone!"

"Who is it?" Miku asked as she came down the stairs. Her brother handed her the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Miku. Got a favor to ask." Ah, Kaito. Always straight to the point.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Well, kind of."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not busting you out of jail."

"Glad you have faith in me." Kaito said.

She laughed, "What's wrong?"

"You know I have a big family, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." A mom, dad, two older brothers and three younger ones.

"Well, they were going to go on vacation this week. They haven't had one in a while and they really need the R&R." He paused.

"OK." Miku said, "And?"

"My youngest brother, Nigaito, he has a weak immune system, so he gets sick a lot. Usually he's fine. Being sick that often, he got used to it. It's like he's not sick. Well, he's came down with something again. Only it's worse than usual." Kaito explained.

"Is he alright?" Miku asked.

"He swears he is but mom doesn't think so. She was going to cancel but he finally convinced her otherwise. He's just going to stay home instead." Kaito paused again.

"If he's so sick, is that really a good idea?" Miku asked. Whenever she's sick, she likes having company. Usually Mikuo. He makes great leek soup.

"That's where I'm getting at." Kaito continued, "Mom called me to see if I could watch him while their gone."

"But you have that charity concert you have to leave for today." Miku said.

"That's the problem. I wasn't thinking about the concert. Heck, I forgot about up until ten minutes ago when Mitch called to see if I was ready." Kaito said.

"So what about Nigaito?" Miku asked.

"Well," Kaito hesitated some, "I was wondering if you would watch him."

"Me?" Miku was a little surprised.

"It's only for the three days I'll be gone. I'll be there for the rest of the time. Miku, please?" He sounded desperate.

Miku didn't know what to say. She knew he had a big family, but she's never met any of them. Now that she thinks about it, Kaito rarely talks about his family. This would be a good chance to meet at least one of them. And she'll be doing a good thing. She likes helping people. And she likes kids. This is a perfect opportunity.

She chuckled, "Of course."

Miku could hear him sigh, "Thanks, Miku! Thank you so much times ten puppies."

"One puppy is fine with me. Preferably a Chinese Crested. Miku said.

"Ew. Why a Chinese Crested? They're ugly." Kaito said.

"Hey! They have inner beauty!" Miku defended the little dog.

"I doubt they even have that." Kaito murmured, "Anyways, when do you think you can come over?"

"Right now actually. I have nothing to do today." Miku said. Kaito gave her the address and she went upstairs to pack.

* * *

"I've told you, I've told mom, I've told everybody. I don't need anyone to watch me." A young green haired man spoke into the phone he was holding.

"Nigaito, please. Mom wants somebody there and I can't. Miku is a sweet girl and willing to help. She's the only person I trust enough to do this." Kaito begged his brother.

Nigaito sighed, "Fine. Did she say when she'll be here?"

"Any minute now. She lives fairly close." Kaito said,"Gotta go. My flight's boarding."

Kaito hung up. Nigaito sighed and put the phone on the kitchen counter. He finished making the tea he had started to make when Kaito called and went to the living room. About ten minutes later the doorbell rung. He go up, tea still in hand, and answered the door. A small teal haired girl was standing on the porch, her back facing him. He cleared his throat and the girl quickly turned around, one of her pigtails brushed up against his legs.

"Um…Sorry. I think I have the wrong house." She said.

"Miku, right?" Nigaito asked.

"Uh, yeah." She really shouldn't be surprised. She is a Vocaloid after all. They are kind of famous.

Nigaito used his free hand and gestured to the house, "Welcome to the Shion residence."

"I thought I was taking care of Nigaito?" She asked, cocking her head to the left some.

He chuckled, "I am Nigaito." Her eyes widened some, "Is that a problem?"

"No. It's just…" She shifted her weight to her right foot, "It's just when Kaito told me I was taking care of his younger brother, I thought he meant his younger brother. Like ten or something. Not…"

"Eighteen." Nigaito said, taking a sip of his tea.

Her eyes widened again, "Eighteen? You're older than me!"

Nigaito chuckled again and picked up one of the two bags she had with her, "Come on in."

Miku picked up her other bag and followed Nigaito inside. He kicked the door shut then turned to face her, "The guest rooms are upstairs. Some are the second floor, some are on the third. Any preference?"

"Nope." Miku said with a smile.

"Alright, follow me." Nigaito said, heading up the stairs with Miku closely following.

She took the time to really look at the house. The interior was just as pretty as the exterior. Actually, house probably isn't the best word, mansion is. Makes sense though. With a family as big as theirs, they'll need a big place to live. Her and Mikuo only have a simple two story house. That's all they need. Their parents are usually always on business so it's just the two of them.

"Here." Nigaito said. He stopped at a door at the end of the hall on the second floor, "My room is next door. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks." Miku said. Nigaito nodded, handed her other bag to her and went back downstairs.

She opened the door and walked in. she laid her bags on the bed and went back to shut the door. She looked at the room. It had a bed, bookcase, dresser, nightstand, desk and chair. There was also a closet, bathroom and window. It was more like a mini hotel room without the kitchen.

Miku opened the window to let in some air and went to unpack her bags.

'Guess I brought these for nothing.' She thought, pulling out some board games and putting them on a shelf in the closet. She pulled her cell phone out, dialed a few numbers and stuck it between her ear and shoulder.

"Hellooooo"

"Kaito, how old is your brother?" MIku asked.

"Eighteen. Contrary to popular belief Miku, I do have the brain capacity to remember my own brothers age." Kaito said.

"And you didn't think that was important information to give me?" She asked.

"Didn't think it mattered." Kaito said, "Why?"

"I thought he was like ten or eleven. I brought board games to play." Miku said, hanging somes clothes in the closet.

"He'll still play them with you. Nigaito is a kid at heart." Kaito said, "Did you bring a sock puppet?"

Miku scoffed, "No."

"OK, good. That one would have been weird." Kaito said.

Miku laughed, "Yeah, I guess. Hey, are you even allowed to have you cell phone with you on the plane?"

"I don't know." Kaito said, "I had it in my hand when I boarded and the flight attendant isn't taking it away, so I guess its OK."

Miku rolled her eyes and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. 3:14. She sighed, "Talk to you later."

"Bye, Miku." They hung up. She laid her phone on the nightstand and laid down on the bed.

This is going to be a long three days.

* * *

**I think I put a little too much Kaito in this as well...**

**As much as I hate to say it, don't expect frequent updates. I have access to computers very often.**

**Please review? I crave them.**

**~hugs n kisses~**


End file.
